Still I Look to Find a Reason To Believe
by The-Legend-Begins
Summary: Hermione was pregnant.She never got to tell Draco.He left to be a Death Eater before she knew.She was kidnapped by DeathEaters years ago.She finally sees Draco again while he searches for a new slave.Will it be her and THEIR daughter?
1. Prologue

Summary: Hermione leaves Draco one night after he tells her he became a Death Eater. Years later when The Dark Lord confronts his most powerful Death Eater about 'Potter's Mudblood' she and her little girl are taken from their quiet home and brought to Voldemort. She is sentenced to serve the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. She hasn't seen Draco since the night she left. Hermione was pregnant, that night, with his child. She didn't know and neither did Draco. Yet if somehow Draco found out Hermione wasn't dead, that he had a little girl, and that there was a chance that Hermione might forgive him, will he go back to her and betray his master for the woman he had always loved?

Still I Look To Find a Reason To Believe

Prologue

"What's the matter, Draco?" Hermione asked him, pulling the sheets up past her chest and looking at him. Draco was leaning against the headboard and looking at his hands. He was usually more into it when he and Hermione would have sex, but now, something was wrong and Hermione sensed it.

"Nothing." Draco answered her finally. Hermione continued to stare at him. "Something is obviously wrong, Draco. Now, tell me, what's troubling you?" Hermione asked, her voice soothing Draco from the fear he held deep inside.

"I- I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand." He said, sighing. Hermione stared closely at him. She was getting frustrated. She had never seen Draco so miserable. "Well, then talk to me, Draco! Make me understand." Hermione said, taking his hand in hers for comfort.

"Its my father." Draco said slowly. He had a hard time saying it, as he looked into her kind eyes.

"What happened, Draco." Hermione asked, moving closer to him, and leaning her head on his shoulder. "He- He just kept doing it, and-" Draco was crying as he told her, "and I couldn't take it, so I said yes." Draco moved his hands to his head, cradling it.

"What did you say yes to, Draco?" Hermione asked, scared of the answer. There was no point to ask what his father did to him, Hermione already knew. Lucius Malfoy constantly beat Draco for everything that he wanted or went wrong, even as a small child, Draco was beat.

"I- I agreed," he said slowly, "to become a Death Eater." Hermione gasped, her hand covering her mouth. Draco looked at her. He wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks and stared at her. She was crying, now. "Yesterday, when I told you I was going for Quidditch practice, I really went to Malfoy Mannor and received the Dark Mark from the Dark Lord. I know you mad at me, Hermione. I'm mad at myself, and if I could redo it, I would, but I can't. If I don't leave soon, Hermione, they'll find me here. I am not aloud any contact with muggle-borns." Draco said, sitting up from the bed, and dressing himself.

Hermione was still crying with every word, her eyes sparkling. "Hermione, you know I love you, right?" He asked hopefully. Hermione shook her head no. She got off the bed and got her nightdress on. She ran to door, and turned around to Draco. "If you loved me, you would have taken the pain. If you loved me you would have done everything to be with me." Hermione slammed the door on his way out and took a small red pouch from his dresser. He sighed.

That would be the last time he ever saw Hermione, the very last time...

"I was told, Mr. Malfoy, that there was something you did not tell me." A cold voice said, high above a hooded man, who was kneeling. Draco had been a Death Eater for a 4 years, now, and he didn't feel any emotion. He was empty, as if the dementors kissed him. Draco didn't know what his lord was telling him, he didn't understand it, but he remained quiet.

"What did I not tell you, my lord?" Draco asked, slowly. He looked up to the cloak that hovered above him.

"Draco, you did not tell me of a relationship you had with a mudblood." The voice coldly, said. Draco continued to look at the cloak. He didn't remember any of this.

"But don't worry, Draco. See, I have already took the pleasure in killing Hermione Granger."The Dark Lord told Draco. Draco continued to stare. So Hermione was dead. Draco had thought she had died in the beginning of this war. He had gotten over her death a long time ago, and there was no need to redo his grieving, or what he thought was grieving.

Draco couldn't feel anymore. The Dark Lord had modified and tortured him to the point where all Draco could do was listen. "I should have told you my lord, but I was under the influence she was killed earlier." Draco told him. "She wasn't." Voldemort hissed. "I could kill you Draco, and rid myself of your stupidity, or I can simply teach you a lesson. Malfoy, Crabbe, take him down to my special room." To men came out from the corners of the rooms and held Draco in a tight grip and took him out.

Death Eaters came in, slowly, as they had sensed that Voldemort wanted them. They all bowed. "The first one to find Hermione Granger will be greatly rewarded."

A/N: Boring chapter, I know. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter One

Still I Look to Find a Reason To Believe

Chapter Two

"We will bring her filthy mudblood self to you, my lord. We will not fail." Lucius Malfoy promised, kneeling in front of his lord. The many Death Eaters nodded after Malfoy, kneeling in front of the man that was responsible for the death of over a million witches and wizards in England.

"Right you are, Lucius." Their master hissed, "For if you do fail it won't just be your son facing death. (A/N: Draco will not die. I don't plan him to, you'll see what the facing death thing is.)Go, now. And do not return until you bring me the mud blood alive!" Lucius Malfoy was one of the first Death Eaters to apparate. He was shortly followed by the other scared cries of his fellow Death Eaters.

Hermione continued rocking her little girl back and forth while humming a soft tune she knew only to well. Dakota had had another nightmare, and she was drifting off into a peaceful sleep as her mother rocked her the same was her father rocked her mother to sleep.

"Shh," Hermione would say every so often to Dakota. She had gotten used to rocking Dakota to sleep, as she did so every night. She'd rock her daughter to sleep every few hours because of her horrid night mares. Even though Dakota was a little big to still be carried and held in her mother's arms, Hermione never once thought she shouldn't. Hermione never once thought there was a good reason not to hold her daughter when she was scared, or carry around her three-year-old when she needed to be carried around.

She was able to do what she wanted. Hermione did these things often, as her daughter had many night mares. Hermione knew to well that her daughter's dreams were not night mares. They were premonitions. Dakota had some how received the power to see the future. In her dreams she saw killing, torturing and the unfortunate people that live through it.

The Death Eaters and the Dark Lord had yet to strike the abandoned town in which Hermione and her daughter lived. Even though they hadn't been physically tortures by the Death Eaters they have been tortured. Hermione has no money, no food, no furniture and barely a house left. She is constantly starving herself so her little girl can eat.

For almost four years, since the war started, the whole world gone poor. There were no jobs and no money. If you weren't a pureblood, you weren't anything. Even the other wizards, like half-bloods and muggleborns weren't treated with any respect or given anything.

All of the children Hermione met at Hogwarts were dead or in hiding. Hermione doesn't know what happen to them, not even Harry and Ron. They had separated after Hermione found out she was pregnant. The last Hermione heard was Ron was head of the order, now. He was leading the rest of the members.

There weren't any old members. No Dumbledore, McGonagall, no Snape, or Lupin. There wasn't anyone. They had die in battles of the war. The only people in the order, now, was those who survived the attack on Hogwarts. Over two thousand students were killed instantly that night, five hundred students faced slow and painful deaths, and the rest were on their own.

Hermione sang softly to the small girl. And everything was peaceful until many Death Eaters apparated in front and surrounded Hermione and Dakota. Hermione held Dakota closer to herself as she was struck with fear. There here. She knew they would come.

'Oh,no.' Hermione thought. They had finally come for her and her daughter. They had come for her and the little girl with gray eyes. 'Just like daddy's.'

A/N: I know how long it has been since I updated. I want you to know I never will abandon any story I have here. Please review and tell me what you think.

This just describes what has been happening during the war. More stuff about the actual characters will be in the next chapter. The next chapter, or the chapter after that will take place a year later, but it will have flashbacks (Hermione's) on what happen after the death eaters came. You should be able to meet Dakota a bit. I don't want to focus mostly on her. It is a Draco/Hermione fic, but people sometimes get carried away with the children in their fics.

About the whole death thing, it will be described in the next chapter. Any Death Eater who goes to Lord Voldemort's special room must complete a task, set by Voldemort, successfully, to prove he/she is worthy of keeping alive.


	3. Chapter Two

Still I Look to Find a Reason to Believe

Chapter Two

A/N: A Year has passed and Dakota is writing in her notebook. Dakota has never been to school, but is smart(as she is only four). Hermione's been teaching her.

Dear Daddy,

Mummy is going to tri and get food four us tonite. I can't wait. I haven't eaten in three nites. Mummy is going to the slave shop with the money she got from the last man. He was like the other men mummy was with befor. He was mean and he made her cri a lot. I couldn't sleep because of her beging him to stop. I don't now what he was doing, but it is probably what all the other guys do to her that made her cri. Mummy is with him today. He will give her money and then we will eat. Thank you for looking over us Daddy. I now were ever you are you are watching us. I love you, Daddy.

Dakota

Dakota placed the book under her mat. She stared at the wall and counted the number of blood marls she could find. She was disturbed by the sound of the cage opening. She sat up and faced her mother. "Mummy!" Dakota ran over to Hermione and jumped on her. Hermione smiled as her daughter held on tighter.

"Hey, baby. Are you hungry?" Hermione asked, putting her daughter on her mat. Dakota nodded, her gray eyes growing with her joy. "Did you bring something home mummy?" She asked eagerly. Hermione took out a small cereal packet from her bag. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you something better, baby, but he didn't give me the money he said he would." Hermione told her daughter, who had already opened the packet and was now stuffing her face with the small cheerios that were in it.

Hermione had tears in her eyes. She was watching her daughter eat as though she had never eaten before. 'She hadn't.' Hermione though, dully. Dakota was never given much or any food, just enough to barely get by. Hermione, who ate less than Dakota, was eyeing the food hungrily. Her daughter noticed this and said, "Mummy, would you like the last cheerios?"

Hermione looked at her daughter, and started crying. "No, baby, that's for you." Dakota looked at her mother, confused. Hermione gave her a reassuring smile. "Mummy already ate." Hermione lied. Dakota looked suspiciously at her mother. "Really." Hermione promised.

Dakota finished her cheerios and like always Hermione held her in her arms and rocked her. "Did you practice writing, baby?" Hermione asked as she continued the rocking motion. Dakota, who had her eyes closed nodded. "I wrote to daddy about how you were bring home food." Hermione wasn't sure what to say. She knew Dakota wrote to her Daddy in her notebook. Hermione had told Dakota her daddy had died in the war. Of course that wasn't the truth. The truth was her daddy was living big while she was barely surviving. Hermione couldn't tell her that. Dakota's father didn't even know Dakota existed, and he would never know. If he did, he would hurt Dakota. Hermione couldn't allow that to happen. Hermione remembered when she and Dakota first arrived at the Slave camp. She had caught a glimpse of Draco, or she thought she did. She saw the white blond hair, and how many people have that hair color. 'Only two people,' Hermione thought to herself, 'Draco Malfoy, and my daughter.'

FlashBack

"My Lord," Lucius Malfoy said, kneeling in front of his master, "we have them." A Death Eater pulled Hermione and Dakota, who were bounded by magic, to the front. Lucius Malfoy smiled at his mission completed.

"_Them_?" The Dark Lord hissed, "What do you mean, _them_?"

"She- She has a daughter my lord."

Hermione stopped listening. It was too much. Before she knew it, her and her daughter were being taken back to a dark room. If only she knew that would be the last time she saw light for a long time.

As she was being taken back she saw it, the back of Draco's head. Did he know that she was there? Did he even care?

"What else did you do today, baby?" Hermione asked her daughter. "I counted the blood stains on the wall, mummy, and I was doing great, but I don't know what comes after 999.

What comes after 999?""

Hermione smiled. Her baby would've been smart if she went to school, and still, with only Hermione teaching her for the four hours a day she has, she was. Though Hermione was upset about what her daughter was counting, she was happy her baby was counting.

"1,000."

A/N: Please review, if you have any questions ask them and I will answer them.


	4. Chapter Three

Still I Look to Find a Reason To Believe

Chapter Three

Hermione woke up, still holding Dakota in her arms, as they fell asleep together yesterday. She stood and walked over to the area of the cell that had a small sheet covering the cold floor, and put Dakota down on it. Dakota woke instantly, the feel of her mother's arms to the stone floor was a massive change.

Hermione brushed some of Dakota's hair away from her faced, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Where are you going, mommy?" Dakota asked, squinting her eyes. Hermione smiled. "Mummy has to go to work, but I'll be back soon, and you and I can work on our numbers again, ok?" Hermione asked. Dakota nodded happily. As Hermione got up Dakota asked, "Mummy, will we food today?" Hermione gave her a sad smile. "I'll try to get you some food, baby."

Dakota blew her mother a kiss, and Hermione blew her one. Hermione opened the cell door and walked outside, shutting the door behind her. Dakota fell back asleep, and Hermione joined the other women, muggles, mud-bloods, and some half-bloods at the front door of the Dungeon.

When the guard came down to escort them down, he whacked a few women with his cane. He lead the way, and Hermione, as all the other women did, followed.

"Mr. Malfoy, Sir?" A man said, in a small voice. "Yes, Thomas?" A very old voice asked from his current position on his seat by the fire. "Well, Sir, I was told you asked for me." Thomas told the blonde man by the fire. Draco Malfoy turned around in his seat, a smirk on his face. "I need someone to escort me to the Dungeon. I would like to have a new servant as my older ones are not meting my standards..."

Draco stood from his seat, placing the book he was reading on the table beside him. "Well, what are you waiting for, open the door!" He told Thomas, who immediately ran to open the door.

As they started walking Thomas began to tell Draco Malfoy a little about the servants available. "Janet Johnson is very popular, hard working, twenty-eight years and-" Thomas was cut off by a gesture of Draco Malfoy's hand. "Thomas, Thomas, Thomas… I wanted young women. I want a woman my age." He told Thomas.

"Oh," Thomas said, dully, "well there is Hilary Hoffman, but she isn't a good pleasure. There is a few good ones, but they all have children. And, well-" Again, Thomas was stopped by Malfoy. "Tell me about the ones with children." He demanded.

"Well, there is Charlotte Mills, with two sons, the ages six and eight. She is very trusting and would do you good, her boys, however are pains. Then there is Carly Mitchelle, who has a baby boy, just a year old. She isn't a very good worker, but very loyal. She'd do her best for you. Shame, though that she lost her second baby. Just a week ago she had the miscarrige, though I think its for the best. She wouldn't be able to feed three babies." Thomas told him.

"She was having twins?" Draco asked him. Thomas nodded. "Yes, my lord. Twin Girls. They died at different times, though. The first one died a week before the second one. The second one would've survived if only she had gotten fed…"

Draco nodded. They reached the dungeons and when to the door that hid the prison cells. Draco passed all the cells examing each person. He came across one cell that had no woman in it, but a small girl, who hid behind a book.

"Thomas?" Draco asked, "Who is this?"

Thomas sighed. "Dakota Kelly, daughter of Jane Kelly, a very hard worker indeed. She left earlier to sell herself. She does every day, and usually she comes back empty-handed. " Thomas told him.

Draco continued to stare into the cell. There was something about this little girl that struck him. "Open it, I want to talk to her."

Thomas nodded and opened the cell door. Dakota looked up, alarmed by the sound of the door. Draco shut the door behind him. "Hey, Dakota." He said, in a kind voice. Dakota continued to look at him. "What are you doing?" He asked. Dakota didn't answer. Draco sighed.

"Where is your Mummy?" Draco asked, looking into her blue eyes. In a small voice Dakota answered, "At work."

Draco smiled at her soft voice. "How old are you?" he asked her. Dakota held up her fingers for him to count. He chuckled. "You're a very big girl. And very smart. Would you tell me what your doing?" Draco asked.

Dakota looked up at him, and just stared into his eyes. "I'm writing to my daddy." She told him. "Where is your daddy?" Draco asked her.

"In Heaven."

A/N: So, I guess you guys got what you wanted? Please review!


	5. Chapter Four

Still I Look to Find a Reason To Believe

Chapter Five

Draco said nothing. How do you respond to that? Draco conjured up a small couch and sat on it. He patted the part next to him, letting Dakota know she could sit there. Dakota, soar from sitting on the cold and hard floor didn't give it a second thought. She sat on the couch and continued writing to her father. There was a moment of silence before either said anything, but Draco was a very impatient man and could hardly do a minute without speaking to the child.

"What are you writing to your daddy about?" Draco asked, looking at the small book. Dakota glanced at him for a moment, contemplating whether or not to tell him. Dakota wasn't suppose to talk to strangers, but she never talked to anyone besides her mother when she was desperately wishing she could. "Well," she began, "I tell him what me and mummy do. Mummy is at work and I wait for her to come home and help me with my numbers."

Draco squinted his eyes at the child. "What do you mean numbers?"

"Mummy has been teaching me my numbers since I was little. I can count up to one thousand all by myself!" She said, smiling. Draco smiled back. Dakota was a beautiful child, despite the dirt that covered her face and arms. He would love to have her around him all the time, just to keep him young. "Dakota?"Draco asked, "when is your mumy usually back at?" Dakota eyed him suspiciously. Draco surrendered and put his arms up, "Just asking." He told her. She smiled, thinking it was funny. "She usually is back when she gets done work."

Draco might have been able to wait for Miss Jane Kelly to get done with her _work_, that is, if it hadn't been for Dakota. Something about the child struck him. She was a little innocent child. She didn't deserve this. He had made up his mind. Jane Kelly and her daughter would come and live with him, however only Jane would serve him. Dakota would... well he'd figure that out later. Draco placed his hand on Dakota's small one, causing her to look up at him. "Dakota," Draco started, "how would you like to live in a very big house? With real beds and all the food you can eat? And play all you want in clean and new clothes?" Draco looked hopefully at the little girl. Dakota pulled her hand away. "Mummy says I shouldn't dream for things like that. She told me to dream only for the possible." Dakota told Draco.

Draco shook his head. "What if it was possible, Dakota? What if it didn't have to be a dream, would you want it?" Dakota nodded. Draco smiled, stood up and placed his hand out to her. "Then come with me."

Dakota looked around the cell. "Is mummy coming too?" She asked, big blue eyes staring up at him. Draco nodded. "Yep, mummy will come with us in a little bit. You want to see your new house?" Draco asked. Dakota smiled and again, nodded. She put her arms out, and he picked her up. On the way out, he passed Thomas. "Thomas, put down I am buying Jane Kelly and her daughter and also Carly Mitchelle and her son. Send the payment to me." Draco demanded.

"But- but sir! Surely you do not want to waste money on Mitchelle! I mean she-" Thomas tried but was cut off.

"-is the one I want. Now hurry up Thomas." Draco said, making his way out of the dungeon with Dakota in his arms.

"Just one more floor, Dakota, and then you'll be home." Draco told her. Dakota nearly fell asleep in Draco's embrace. Draco walked on a bit more. He had never felt so good. Draco new that acting compasionately towards a child was a no-no in the Dark Lord's book, but Draco felt as though he new Dakota her whole life...

He finally reached his chamber. Dakota, who had fallen asleep well before reaching the room, was still sleeping soundly in his embraced. He walked her into the room he had made for her and her mother to share, and placed her gently in her bed. He tucked her in, and even kissed on her forehead, afterwards, peaking all around him to make sure no one was watching him. No one was around.

He shut the door on his way out. Right after that hearing the sound of the entrance door. He opened the door. A woman stood in the doorway. "Yes?" Draco asked.

The woman cleared her throat. "Sorry master, I'm Jane."

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I HAVE BEEN MEANING TO UPDATE I JUST ENEVER FOUND A GOOD CAHNCE TO DO SO. HERE IT IS, PLEASE REVIEW AND HOPEFULLY A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON.


	6. Chapter Five

-1**Still I Look To Find a Reason to Believe**

**Chapter Six**

**Draco nodded, opening the door for the very poorly dressed woman, "Your child is already asleep. And I'm sure you will be ready for sleep as well, however I need to speak to you. First, I want you to clean yourself up. You and the girl share a private bathroom with can be found in your room. Just this way." He said, guiding her to her room. "You'll find everything you need in there."**

**As soon as Jane went into the room and shut the door behind her, Draco sat on his couch in the center of the living room. Hermione's eyes automatically flew to the bed in which Dakota was sleeping. She was sound asleep and Hermione thought better not to bother her. Hermione walked to the other room in there, the bathroom. She observed her surroundings and took off her clothes. She stepped in the shower, gasping as the hot water slid across her many scars and cuts on her body. She spent most if the shower time thinking about her life. She had a master now. Someone who would keep her and she wouldn't be used. Well, she would be, probably, but not by everyone like before. Nothing was worse than before. Her and Dakota actually had beds now, and access to a bathroom. It couldn't be worse than before. **

**Hermione stepped out of the shower, thinking of this. She dryed herself with a towel carefully, and dressed in the robe that was hanging on the door. Funny. It wasn't there before. Hermione walked into the bedroom, kissing Dakota lightly, before finally going out into the living room part of the flat. When she walked out of the door, she was greeted by her new master, sitting on his armchair, reading. She stood at the doorway for a period of time, unsure of what to do. She waited for him to tell her. He didn't notice her, for if he did, he didn't show it. He finally put the book down on the table next to him and looked at her. She looked much different from when he first answered the door; hear hair was not a mess and covered in blood, but in clean curls that fell down around her shoulders, and the skin that was exposed, there was no sign of dirt or blood, only the scars and cuts you could see. **

**With a gesture of his hand a chair appeared in front of him, a table chair, not one of those nice armchairs like he was sitting on, or the many others in the room. "Sit down." He told her, his hand motioning toward the seat he had just placed there. Hermione slowly walked over to the chair and sat down, trying to cross her legs over, but the pain that came from doing so was too much.**

**Hermione stared into his eyes. She knew who he was, Draco Malfoy. She couldn't forget him, but she knew he couldn't know it was her. Hermione Granger. How could he? He had no way of knowing. Even Dakota never fully understood what had happened. He stared back at her. "First off, let's get one thing straight: when I tell you to do something, you do it without hesitation and reply, "yes master." He continued looking at her. "Failure to do so will result in punishment. I want you do know that I really don't care much for your skills you've shown the wizards back then, or will show. I care only for you doing what I want done. I didn't pick you, I happened to take a liking to your daughter. She didn't belong in a place such as that, and I got the feeling she wasn't of all muggle descent." **

**Hermione shifted uncomfortably. Should she tell him? Ever? Will it even make a difference? She asked herself. 'No, it wouldn't. He isn't the same, and he hasn't been since he took that mark and left you.'**

**"Also, you will not only be cleaning as I'm sure you know. I have no wife or children and so I will need to be occupied." He told her, pausing. He looked her up and down. She was small, from lack of food, but that would change. He was sure she would fulfill his needs. "You know what I expect. The only difference here from the cell which you were kept is you will not perform for anyone else but me. You are still my servant and therefore anything you do against my wishes will not be tolerated. You will be obedient at all times. You wouldn't want anything to happen to the little girl in there, would you?" He taunted, making Hermione's eyes grow wide. **

**Draco chuckled. "Don't worry, mostly I will take my anger out on you, but if it doesn't make me feel better..."**

**Hermione continued to stare at this man, confusion in her eyes. How could it be she had once loved this man? "Also, you will were only a robe around, unless I permit otherwise. I will be gone usually during the day, but your instructions will be on the table here. Anything that doesn't get done will be left for the next day, including all the chores you have to complete then, plus your punishment for missing some of you chores. We can have a great relationship, Jane, if only you listen to me. I don't like anything to be done without my permission that includes your daughter. I will not have her running around my house like some maniac. When I find her old enough, she will be in your position as well."**

**Hermione couldn't help it, she had to speak. "Listen, my daughter is not a maniac, and by the time she is old enough to do anything for you, we will be out of here!" Hermione said, standing up. How dare he tell her that Dakota would be his slave. He bought her, not Dakota. Draco stood up as well. He didn't seem angry, but throw Hermione against the wall she was in front of, and pressed her against it, holding her. "You will remember you place, _Jane_. You serve me, and will do anything I ask. And because of your mouth, your daughter will begin working for me tomorrow." He looked down at her, she was scared. She was crying, only no noise came. "Get to bed." He told her. Hermione replied. "Yes, master." She retreated to the room.**

**Hermione got under the covers only thinking about how she got Dakota in this mess. She couldn't believe he was a monster, just like the others... She made a mistake to think he would somehow be different.**

**A/N: I know it has been a long time and I am so sorry. I haven't felt like writing lately. I don't know why, though. I am even sorrier for the chapter. I'm not used to writing Draco like this, though I really like these kinds of stories. Please review and tell me how to make this story better with the way I am writing it. Also, any questions, please ask.**


	7. Chapter Six

**Still I Look to Find a Reason To Believe**

**Chapter Seven**

**Hermione woke up from the feeling of someone nudging her. When she turned over to see who it was a pair or bright green eyes were starring at her. "Carly?" Hermione asked, squinting her eyes. The blond girl in front of the bed nodded. "Yes, now, get ready for work. He won't like it if you start late."**

**Hermione nodded and whispered thanks. "What about Dakota? Yesterday he told me she would have to complete chores too." She informed Carly. Carly shook her head, looking over to Dakota's sleeping form in the next bed. "The letter only listed chores for you and me, it said nothing about Dakota." **

**As Carly left off out of the room, Hermione looked behind her, to Dakota's bed. 'Maybe he forgot what he said about Dakota serving him.' Hermione thought, hopefully. Hermione dressed in only her robe that had been lying on her chair since yesterday. She glanced over to Dakota, who was still sleeping peacefully before Hermione walked over to her. Hermione sat on her bed as Dakota stirred. "Mommy?" Dakota said, squinting her eyes and yawning. Hermione smiled and brushed some hair out of Dakota's face. "Yeah, baby, it's me. Hey, mommy has to go to work, ok? You know who Mr. Malfoy took us into his home?" Hermione paused, looking at Dakota. Dakota nodded. "Well, he also has Carly here too, which means if we are lucky, Willie might be here and you'll be able to play with him."**

**Dakota smiled, her eyes still closed. Dakota always played with Willie when she had the chance. Hermione's and Carly's cells had been right near each other and usually Dakota would read to Willie. "I'd like to play with Willie." She told her mother. Hermione smiled. Maybe she would be able to work something out with Draco. Hermione frowned as she thought of this. 'God, I'm thinking about him as if he was seventeen again. I shouldn't even be calling him Draco. What's the matter with me?' She asked herself. Hermione looked down once more at Dakota. She leaned down to kiss Dakota's forehead, before covering her more securely with the blanket. "Love you, babe.'' Hermione said. "I love you, too." Dakota answered, just as Hermione reached the door to her room. She looked back once, and then left the room.**

**The living room or the part of the floor that seemed to be the living room was just as it had been the night before. The only difference in the room was that Carly was there, mopping the wood floors. "Where is the list?" Hermione asked her. It took a minute for Carly to answer. She didn't realize Hermione was there at first. "Oh, sorry, yeah, it's on the table." She told her, gesturing with her hand towards the coffee table.**

**Hermione walked over to the coffee table in the center of the room, picking the piece of paper up and reading it. Hermione frowned, looking to Carly, who was still busy with the mop. "Is he really serious?" Hermione asked her. "What do you mean?" Carly asked. She stopped moving the mop around. "He expects us to do all this in one day?" Hermione asked in disbelief. **

**Carly nodded. "Hermione I know its a lot, but I don't want to give him any reason to use my body for any other thing, but cleaning. I've heard what he does to women who don't make him happy, and that was why even though I was happy I would only have to be near one or them," Hermione knew that by them she had meant Death Eater, "it would still be horrible if he asked me to do for him what the others did." **

**Hermione nodded. "I know, Carly, I'm sorry." She smiled. "Do you think he will be different than what the girls back in 308 told us?" Carly asked Hermione. Hermione shrugged. "I don't really know. He was always evil though. I remember him when I was younger, before Dakota. He was a spitting image of his father, and now he is worse than Lucius Malfoy." Hermione answered, walking over to the kitchen. Carly sighed and went back to the floor. "I think that if we do nothing to upset him he won't ask us to do anymore than this." Carly said, hopefully. Hermione nodded, unsure. **

"**I wouldn't count too much on that. After all there has to be a reason he would need us. Why not just hire house elves? He has a thousand of them." Hermione informed her. Hermione looked over from the dishes she was now scrubbing, to Carly, who had stopped mopping. "I was hoping this would be better for me, and Willie. I don't think it will be though…" She told Hermione. The two had remained silent for the rest of the morning and afternoon, except when figuring our what chores were supposed to be done by who.**

**When they did finally start talking again it was evening time and Draco would be home soon. Hermione was worried about the whole thing. She felt so different from when she was still at Hogwarts. She had changed, and she knew Draco had too. He was evil, more evil than he had been. He wasn't the man who she had loved. Of course, the man she had thought she loved, she also thought loved her too. She was wrong. His love towards her had been a lie, and if that had been a lie, had the love she had for him been one too? After all, she thought he had loved her. That was a big part of her loving him too. The point was that Hermione had no idea whether to tell him or not. He was so cruel, so mean. How could ever care for her or Dakota?**

**That was the thing. Hermione didn't think he could care, and why let him deny the whole thing and hurt Drakota and Herself? Wasn't that stupid to hurt a little child who had know her daddy to be dead, and then say, "Yeah you have a dad, but he doesn't want you."? 'No,' Hermione thought, 'I won't tell him. Not now. Maybe someday, but not now.'**

**Hermione sat down on the chair that was seated at the table. She needed a break. All she had done all day was work and she was used to that, but what she wasn't used to was things other than her legs hurting her. Carly sat down next to her.**

"**So where did you know him from?" She asked. Hermione couldn't tell her the truth. Carly was very sweet, but somehow it would slip and she would tell Draco. Hermione couldn't let that happen. "Well, just around, I guess. His whole family was big and my friend went to school with him. They were pretty much enemies." Hermione explained. **

**Everything remained silent, until the women heard popping, and before they could realize what was happening, their master had apparated into the room. Hermione and Carly stared at him, wide eyes. They had no idea what to do. They weren't done they're chores yet. All Carly could think was that he was going to be mad, and Hermione found her ability to think disabled.**

**His silver eyes stared at them. "Why are you two sitting on you asses when you should be cleaning?" He asked, calmly. Carly shot up and began dusting the cabinets. "Sorry, master it won't happen again." She promised. Hermione continued to look at him, trying to take in all his features and see what had changed from Hogwarts. Hermione barely had time to compare. "Why are you still sitting there like an idiot?" Draco barked at her. "I needed rest. You can't really expect just two of us to do all of this!" **

**Carly pretended not to notice the exchange. Draco grabbed Hermione's throat and backed her into the refrigerator. "Go into your room. If your lucky I will send food." He barked at Carly. Carly practically peed herself making her way over to her room. Once, Draco her the door shut, he began talking, while making his grip around Hermione's neck tighter. **

"**Obviously, you didn't listen to me yesterday, Jane. You are mine. You will not disrespect me in any way. I didn't give you permission to sit down did I?" Draco waited for Hermione's answer, but he didn't receive any. He pulled her from the refrigerator again, only to bang her harder into it. "Did I?" He demanded an answer. Softly, Hermione said, "No." **

**When Draco saw she was getting no air at all, he released her and watched her fall to the floor. "You will finish all the chores by yourself and will have double the amount tomorrow. You will no longer be working with Michelle, as it seems you to cannot work together. Also, no food for you tonight or tomorrow. You will, however, bring in Michelle's food to her. I do not expect you to talk to her." **

**He told Hermione, leaving her on the floor, tears in her eyes. With a snap of his fingers, food appeared for Carly and Willie and before Hermione got up off the floor she asked, "What about my daughter?"**

**Draco turned around to look at her, his eyes fixed hard on her. "What about her?" **

"**Doesn't she get food?"**

**There was a long silence and for a moment Hermione thought he would tell her no. **

"**Yes, she does, but she will be going out with me later for it."**

**Before Hermione could protest he walked into his room and shut the door. Hermione wasn't allowed in there. 'What did he mean she would be going out with him?' Hermione wondered…**

**A/N: An update before I go back to school. I am sooooo proud of myself, over ,1000 words! Please review, and before I go I wanted to make something clear:**

**One of my reviewers had a question about something, which made me wonder if all of you thought the same thing…**

**Draco and Dakota will no be having sex or any kind of sexual relationship. The closest thing would probably be a kiss on the cheek, and that would be a father-like gesture. I will never have that kind of thing in one of my stories. I am against it in all ways…**

**Sorry I just wanted to make sure you guys knew that. I am not that perverted….**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Still I Look to Find a Reason To Believe…**

**Chapter Eight**

**When Draco came home later that night, after he had taken Dakota to eat, Hermione was still cleaning. She was currently vacuuming the living area. Draco came in slowly. He shut the door and looked at her. She was tired and was barely moving the vacuum. He walked over to the kitchen area and poured himself a drink. "Jane." He said, in a deep, but loud voice. Hermione shut the vacuum off and turned to him. "Yes, master?" she asked, afraid of what he needed. They stared at each other for a moment, before Draco said anything. "Its late go to bed." He told her. **

**Hermione put her head down. "But master, I want to get the chores done, if I don't then I won't-" she tried to finish, but she got cut off. "Jane go to bed. Don't make me tell you again." He said, in a deadly tone. Hermione sighed, and replied, "yes master."**

**She gathered up the vacuum wire, put it in the closet and without another word went to her room. Draco sighed and put his glass done on the counter. Usually he didn't have as much of a hard time as he was having with Jane. He had thought that since she had been through so much that she would do his bidding easily and not fight him but he had been wrong. If she kept fighting him, she would need to be taught a lesson…**

**Hermione was again working late the next night. Draco had gone out again and Carly had already finished her chores and gone to bed. Hermione sat on a stool by the counter in the kitchen. She was so exhausted and she was still making up her chores from the first night. It was so hard to get all the work done by herself, and Carly, though she offered to help, couldn't. She would get in trouble. **

**Hermione sighed, running her hand through her wild and messy hair. Just as she began to think about Draco, he walked through the door. Hermione stayed still, watching him, hoping he didn't notice her. He didn't seem to, at first, but then he turned and looked directly at her. "Your chores aren't finished." He stated. Hermione looked down at her hands. "I know sir, I was just-" she tried, but he cut her off. He pressed his pointer finger against her lips. "Don't," he said. His finger trailed down her throat, and for the first time Hermione understood what had happened. Draco was drunk. **

**Draco smiled at her, not a real smile, and evil one that scared Hermione. "I'm very disappointed by your work, Jane. Go to my bedroom." Draco demanded. "But-" Hermione said, fear in her voice. She didn't know what was happening. "Go!" Draco said, his voice stronger.**

**(Obviously they do _something_... I'm just not gonna write the scene... Anyway, Draco was drunk. He isn't the type, well how i wrote him, to have sex with his slaves like some of the death eaters in this story do, but after a night out with the boys he did. There is a reason for this. This part of the story will help Hermione tell Draco about Dakota. Ok, so on with the next scene...)**

**It had been two weeks since that night. Hermione was finished doing the chores of her punishment. Her and Carly were able to talk again, but it wasn't like it was anything good to talk about. Carly couldn't relate to Hermione when it came to punishment. Draco had always seem to punish Hermione more and harder than when he did Carly. **

**Hermione was scared on this particular night. It was Friday and Draco went out with his friends again. Hermione was used to him going out all the time, usually he did get drunk, but the memory of that night flooded her mind. She never expected him to be so rough with her like he was. Hell, she thought she was safe. He hadn't asked for that before then so she thought she didn't have to worry about it. But apparently she did, and there was something else she had to worry about too. She couldn't bring herself to admit it yet. **

**"Carly, what if I am?" Hermione asked, her eyes began tearing. It had been two weeks since they had sex and she had been getting all the early signs of pregnancy for the last days. She hadn't thought it was possible at first. Shouldn't it take longer for the symptoms to show? With Dakota she didn't find out she was pregnant until a little into the first month. Carly told her it was different with every child. Carl also told Hermione to tell Draco, their master, and hope for the best.**

**Hermione couldn't do that, though. If she did, what would he do? Would he hurt the baby? Would he hurt her? After all the baby would be from a slave. As Hermione thought about this, it brought on a déjà vu. These were the same questions Hermione had asked herself when she had found out she was pregnant with Dakota. **

**Of course it was different then, Draco wasn't even around, but the answers she found to those questions helped push her to her decision not to look for him. She had concluded that if he couldn't love her, with all the love she gave him, how could he love a child, who would be dependent on him with everything it would do?**

**She never went looking for him, and she didn't regret it years later, but now she wasn't sure. Maybe if she had found him and told him things would be different. He wouldn't be the man he was now. Hermione shook her head at the thought. No one can change who they are meant to be. And just as she thought that, Hermione realized that was something she didn't believe could ever be true, but she couldn't see Draco being any different. All she knew was him then, and him now. **

**Hermione sighed, her two fingers massaging her temple. She had to do something. If she didn't tell him, he would eventually figure out when she began looking like a balloon, and then she wouldn't be able to explain Dakota and their past the way she wanted to. If she told him then maybe she would be able to have him calm and she would be able to tell him everything. But would it make a difference?**

**Hermione made up her mind. She would tell him and hope for the best. She waited, that night, on the same stool she was sitting on only two weeks before. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep. The possible news and worrying was too much for her and she rested her head on the counter. **

**She didn't wake up again until Draco came thought the door. She lifted her head up slowly, looking at him. He stared at her. He wasn't drunk, he was walking way too straight. He sighed. "Jane, what are you doing up?" he asked her. Hermione swallowed. This was it. The moment. "Master, can I talk to you for a moment?"**

**Draco stared at her for moment, unsure. "It won't take up much time." Hermione promised, sounding desperate. Draco shut and locked the door. He put his jacket on the coat hanger and then took a stool near the counter to sit on. **

"**What do you want?" He demanded to know. Hermione's breathing quickened. She cleared her throat. All a sudden she felt like she hadn't rehearsed this enough. "Well, master, um, do you remember the night you came home and took me to your room and did something?" She asked. She felt funny, asking a weird question like that. He nodded slowly. Hermione nodded after him. "Well sometimes when people do that it result in something else happening, I mean like with out protection like you did and I am worried that I have the result of that." Hermione stopped. She looked down at her hands. **

**For a few moments neither said anything, until Hermione looked up at him, wondering if he would say anything at all. "Are you sure?" Draco asked her. Hermione shook her head no. "I just have a few symptoms and I am a few days late." She told him, surprised he even understood what she was trying to say in the first place. He nodded again, looking down. **

**He cleared his throat, and got up himself. "I'll be back. I have to think. Get to bed." He told her. Hermione closed her eyes. When she opened them he had already left and she found herself going to her room like he had told her too. Tears came to her eyes, as she thought about how she shouldn't have told him. He was going to make her have an abortion, or throw her back to the dungeons where the other slaves are kept…**

**Two hours later Draco was making his way through Hermione and Dakota's room. He looked over to where Hermione was sleeping, walked over to her and shook her shoulder to get her up, She didn't wake at first, but he continued and he finally woke her up. "Jane," he said, softly as to not wake Dakota, "follow me."**

**Hermione listened and followed him in to the bathroom. "Why are we here?" Hermione asked him, blinking her eyes as the change from dark to light greeted her. Draco opened up the bag, and pulled out a muggle pregnancy test. "None of the wizard offices are opened at this time. I had to pick one up at a muggle shop. This will have to do until later."**

**Hermione took the stick from him and nodded. His voice was strong and he didn't seem to like what he did. "Are you going to leave?" Hermione asked him. He shook his head. "Whatever you need to do for it you can do in front of me."**

**After Hermione took the test the two waited for the results. Draco just stared at the stick, and Hermione just stared at him. He wasn't happy. But would that make him hurt her?**

"**Check it." Draco demanded, his voice much deeper than usual. Hermione swallowed hard as she picked up the stick. She just stared down at it, not delivering the information she knew he wanted to know. "Oh just give me the god damn thing!" He said, taking it from her. He looked at it too. According to the instructions, she was pregnant. He sighed and looked at her. Hermione met his eyes, and then put her head down, something she had been doing a lot in front of him. He was thinking though and she wasn't going to ask the many questions flooding her mind at that moment. **

"**Are you mad, master? Are you going to hurt me or the baby?" Hermione asked. He didn't answer, but continued to stare. Hermione sighed. It was now or never. She had to tell him. He had to know. "Can I tell you something else?" She asked.**

**A/N: There you go. I tried to make it a longer chapter. I am very sorry if it isn't happening the way you wanted it, but I'm not even sure how everything is falling into place. I only know bits and pieces of what is happening, the rest fills in when I write it. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think, ask me anything and I'll answer if I can. **


	9. Chapter Eight

Still I Look to Find A Reason to Believe

Chapter Nine

He didn't answer again. Hermione nodded. "Well, I'm going to tell you anyway and please don't interrupt me." Hermione walked over to the bath tub and sat on the ledge. "Ok, so anyway. I want you to know I didn't mean to wind up here with you. And you can't blame me for what happened it was your fault!" She took a pause, waiting for him to say something, but nothing came. Hermione then realized he still didn't know what she was talking about.

"A few years ago you attended a school for witchcraft and wizardy, Hogwarts. You used to hate the three Gryffindors known as the golden trio, until closer to the end of your seven years at Hogwarts. You fell in love with Hermione Granger. You both were deeply in love with one another, but when the battle came, you decided being a Death Eater was more important than her. You left, without looking back.

"You shouldn't have left, though, because later on that month she found out she was pregnant, with your child. She never was given the opportunity to tell you and she wound up raising the baby all by herself. She didn't have much money, only what she had from when you left. But everything was fine. She had the baby, and they were both as happy as she could make them. But not for long. When her daughter was about three they were captured by Death Eaters and brought to the slave shelter, here.

"Hermione didn't give her real name, but when you bought Jane, you really bought Hermione, me. I changed my name Draco. Its me, Hermione, and Dakota, she is yours." Hermione took a breath, and looked at him. He was still staring but now his eyes were soft. She couldn't think of anything else to do but try and make him see why she waited do long.

"I wanted you to know this whole time I just feared that maybe you wouldn't accept Dakota and I. But when I found out I was pregnant, I knew it was my chance that I had been waiting for, the chance to tell you." She took another pause. She knew it was a lot to take in, but she needed him to say something. He couldn't seem to take it in. He walked out of the bath room into his room. Hermione followed to see him sitting on a arm chair. You couldn't hear him, but Hermione knew better. He was crying. His eyes were closed like they usually were when he was feeling anything. Hermione sighed. It wasn't just hard for him. It was also hard for her because she was the one holding it in all this time.

"Draco?" Hermione said, hoping for some reply. He looked up at her, and smiled. "You look so different from what I remember." He told her, and Hermione looked down. "No," he said, "that isn't a bad thing, not bad, just different."

Hermione continued to look at him. Had he even wondered where she was for the past four years? "The Dark Lord told me he had killed you. He found out about our relationship after I had left. I didn't realize he may have lied. I just learned to deal with the fact and move on. I thought it was better off though. I mean, not you being dead, but knowing that someway I would never have to worry about facing you again. It pained me to leave, Hermione, very much. But I had to, to protect you and your parents. If I didn't, the Dark Lord would have found out about us, killed you, me and your family, and you may not have ever got the chance to have Dakota." He told her, hoping it would be enough. But it wasn't. Hermione shook her head.

"Do you really think that a minute of explaining will make up for my four years of loneliness, longing for you to come back to me? You know I had to tell Dakota that her father died. You want to know why? Because it was easier for me, to think that you were really dead. That you died a good man, who never meant to leave his family. It was a lie. Not just for Dakota, but for me. I needed some release from the pain I was feeling. The pain you caused." She told him, tears running freely down her face.

"You have no idea how much it hurt when you left, or when I was alone and pregnant with no one with me. You have no idea." Hermione said wiping the tears. Draco, who was crying too, stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her like he did before, for what seemed like so long ago.

Hermione sniffled as she asked, "What happens now? Where do we go from here?"

Draco shook his head.

"I don't know. But whatever happens, I am not leaving like I did before. I can't let that happen again. I know its a lot, Hermione," he said kissing her cheek, "but I want you to know that even though I have become as hard as I am, I have never once stopped loving or thinking about you. That night I left… It haunts me when I sleep. But maybe now, that I have you, I won't have those night mares any more."

A/N: I am soooooooo sorry if this isn't the way you wanted it to be. You see, I had in my head an idea of how I wanted this scene to be, you know, but when I got to writing it, as I was writing it, I hated it, and If I do you probably do to. I was hoping maybe some of you could like review and tell me what I should change, because I am willing to re-write this chapter… Like I said even I'm not happy with the way it turned out… Anyway, ttyl.


	10. Chapter Nine

Still I Look to Find a Reason to Believe

Chapter Ten

Draco watched Hermione sleep. He brought her to his bed that night after finding out the news about her true identity. Draco exhaled slowly. Watching Hermione brought back such wonderful memories of when they were teenagers. She was still as beautiful as ever. Draco thought she would've looked so different when he reversed her disguise charm. She didn't, though. She looked the same. Everything felt like it was the same. Except that it wasn't the same. There was a little girl in the next room now. A new baby growing inside his only true love. New worries being brought and old worries coming back. The only thing Draco supposed might never change is his love for her.

Draco had thought that after he had left her that night that she had hated him. He couldn't blame her, but he always justified himself. He did what he had to do to protect Hermione. Still, if he had stayed maybe he wouldn't have just found out he had a daughter. Draco shook his head and pulled the cover over him and Hermione. You can't change the past.

The next morning Draco and Hermione were woken up by Dakota's voice. "Mommy!"

Hermione jumped out of bed to her. Dakota looked at the two. "Where were you?" the little girl asked. Hermione looked at Draco and then back to Dakota. "Mommy was doing something for Mr. Draco."

Dakota thought about this for a moment. Then nodded. "OK, mommy. I'm hungry." Dakota told her. Hermione nodded and walked into the kitchen. She mad eggs and bacon for all three of them and they sat at the counter, eating.

"Mommy? Can we go out today? I don't like going out with Mr. Draco." she looked at Draco as she said that. "Well, I mean I like it better if we all go." Dakota smiled at the two. "Maybe." Hermione answered.

"Hermione can I talk to you for a minute?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded, following Draco over to the entrance to the living room. "What is it Draco?" Hermione asked, looking back at Dakota, and making sure she couldn't hear them. Draco sighed. "OK, listen, the whole thing about all of us going out… I don't think it can be done. You see, if we all go out together, and someone sees us they will for sure tell the Dark Lord. But I can't let you an Dakota out by yourselves. I'm sorry, Hermione. Just try to like stall Dakota until I can find away for us to all be together. Until then she has to be happy with going out with Mr. Draco." Draco told her.

Hermione sighed, but then nodded. She understood this. She didn't want any of them hurt and if they were caught there is no doubt in her mind that the Dark Lord would find out. Some things just had to be kept secret.

"Also, there is some thing else I want to talk to you about later." Draco told her. Hermione was confused, but nodded. Draco walked back over towards Dakota. He kneeled when he reached her. "Dakota?" He said, trying to get her detention. She looked at him immediately. "Are we going out?" she asked, happily. Draco sighed. "Well, yes we can, but see it would have to be just me and you. Mommy has a lot of work to do, and maybe she'll be allowed out with you one day, but not today. Is that ok?" He asked her, taking her very little hands in his.

Dakota frowned. "I guess so." She told him, looking at her mother. Hermione just smiled. "Why don't you go get changed, babe, so you and Mr. Draco can go out." Hermione suggested. Dakota nodded and walked to her room.

Hermione sighed, and looked at Draco, who was now standing up. "What do you want to talk about later, Draco?" Hermione asked, curious. Draco looked at her. "We will talk about it later." Draco said, his voice deep, letting Hermione know that conversation was over. Draco walked over to the sofa and sat down, taking a magazine from the table and reading. Hermione stood there for a few seconds. Why was Draco so mad? Hermione kept coming up with reasons why he might be mad, but non of the really made sense at all. She was pulled from her thoughts once Dakota yelled, from the bed room, "Mommy! I need help!" Hermione sighed and made her way to the bathroom.

"What do you need help with?" Hermione asked, looking at Dakota. "I can't get these on!" Dakota said, gesturing to her pants. Hermione laughed. "Well, baby, they don't fit you anymore." She told Dakota, taking off the jeans. "What? Why not?" Dakota asked, with a frown. "Because your growing, now. Your growing out of your old clothes." Hermione told her. Dakota's frown grew. "What do you mean? I've never grown out of clothes before."

"Well," Hermione said, "you have, it was just so long ago. And now your growing quicker because Mr. Draco has been giving you more food than you got before." Hermione told her, pulling a different pair of jeans out of the dresser drawer. "Oh." Dakota said, simply, letting her mom put on the new pair of pants. "Does this mean I need new clothes already?" Dakota asked, her eyes wide. "Well, I'll talk to Mr. Draco and see what he thinks, ok?" Hermione said, buttoning the pants. "Ok." Dakota answered.

"Does mommy like Mr. Draco?" Dakota asked, as Hermione placed her on the bed and began brushing her hair. Hermione smiled from behind Dakota. Her daughter was so smart. "Yes. Mommy likes Mr. Draco." She answered, and continued brushing. "More than a friend?" Dakota asked. Hermione laughed slightly. "You are just one nosey little girl, aren't you?" Hermione asked, putting the brush down and tickling Dakota. "Yes!" Dakota giggled, as Hermione kept tickling her sides.

Draco stepped at the doorway and watched the two play. When Hermione and Dakota realized he was watching, he walked over to the bed and took Dakota in his arms. "You ready?" He asked her. "Yes." She answered. "Ok, then lets go." Draco said, walking out of the room. "Bye mommy!" That was the last thing Hermione heard before the door closed.

A/N: I AM SOOO SORRY THAT TOOK SOOOO LONG. YOU KNOW WHEN YOU DON'T WRITE FOR A WHILE YOU KIND OF FORGET WHAT YOU WERE DOING AND THEN YOU TRY AND WRITE AND ITS NOT GOOD ENOUGH, WELL THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED HERE. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter Ten

Still I Look to Find a Reason to Believe

Chapter Eleven

That very night, Draco was summoned to the Dark Lord's chambers. When he arrived there, all of the other death eaters were they, bowing and kneeling down. Draco did the same thing, in one of the first few rows like he usually did. "You may rise." The Dark Lord hissed at them. The death eaters rose, yet they're heads remained bowed.

"Now, usually I wouldn't call a meeting on one of my feeding nights, but this is an important matter. Something is different. There was not a full moon this month. And judging by my studies in the stars, they will not be one. There will not be a full moon for nine months. Does anyone know what this means?" Not one death eater opened his or her mouth. The Dark Lord didn't like it when a death eater would answer and, of course, get it wrong. "It means there is a magical force that is alive in the magical world. A force that is growing stronger. A force that is taking a form of a child." The Dark Lord paused for a moment. All the death eaters began to murmur and whisper things to one another. Draco, however said nothing.

"This child will be the most powerful child in the wizarding world, and I plan to have it take my place. Your job, is to find out who bears this child. And once you find her, bring her to me."

With that the death eaters bowed, and apparated to their homes. Draco, too. When he got home, Hermione and Dakota were already asleep. He stayed up, sitting by the fire, and thinking about what the dark lord had said. He hadn't told them much about the child, or the mother. He probably didn't know too much about it himself. Only what stars could tell him. And that wasn't enough. Not when Hermione was currently pregnant with his child, and indeed the baby would be born in nine months. He needed to know more about this, and he couldn't wait for the Dark Lord.

While Draco was thinking, Hermione had come out of bed, looking for him. She saw him sitting in the arm chair by the fire. "Draco, what's the matter?" She asked him, noticing his serious expression. He turned his head to look at her. His eyes traveled from her face to her belly, which was still as flat as ever. His eyes returned to the fire. "Nothing." He answered her. His voice sounded angry and annoyed to Hermione. "What did I do?" Hermione asked, her eyes squinting, slightly. "Nothing." He said, wit more force than the last. Hermione waited a moment before saying, "then why aren't you talking to me?"

Draco sighed. He looked back at her. He motioned, with a wave of her hand for her to sit with him. She followed it, and sat on the chair with him. She leaned her head against his chest. "What's the matter, Draco?" She asked, again. "Something the Dark Lord said in the meeting tonight. Its bothering me." He told her. He knew she would ask what it was, so instead he just told her before she could ask. "There is a baby that is supposed to be the most powerful being in the wizarding world. The Dark Lord knows that the child isn't even a month old yet. He doesn't know much about the whole thing, but he wants us to keep a look out, for anything suspicious with any witch. He wants however is the bearer of the child. I'm scared it might be you. I mean the timing is perfect. And its me and you. The baby is bound to be powerful." He told her.

Hermione took a few moments before she answered. "I know your worried, Draco, and I am too, but wouldn't this have happened with Dakota? I mean, if it was us?" Hermione asked him. Draco thought for a moment. Hermione was right. If this child that the Dark Lord talked about was their's then Dakota would have been given the same recognition. And she wasn't. This calmed Draco down. Now, as far as he knew, his child was not the one the Dark Lord wanted.

Hermione and Draco went to their room. Draco had gotten used to sharing a bed with someone again, and Hermione loved the feeling. She took know time getting used to it. She snuggled against Draco, just like she had years ago. And Draco held her, just as he had years ago. He would whisper words in her ear, telling her who lucky he is to have her back in his life. He rubbed her belly, like a child, until she fell asleep. They loved each other, just like they had. And it seemed as though they were almost married. The only difference was, they weren't, and couldn't be. They had to sneak around, and Hermione still wasn't allowed outside with Dakota, at least, not the way they would like her to be. But still, its was an improvement, from being lonely and sad. They had each other now. And Dakota. And a baby on its way. Despite the circumstances, they were both happy. Well, as happy as they could be.

A/N: AH! I am so sorry about the long wait. I am trying to put myself on schedule and get at least two more chapters out before next week. I am going to the shore next week and I'm not sure how much access to the computer I'll get. I am also sorry for the errors in the text. Someone from my house removed the program Microsoft Works from my computer and that was my original program I used to type up my stories, and fix mistakes. I am also sorry if this isn't what you wanted. I'm not sure where he story is going. I don't plan those things. I only know specific things that will happen... Everything else just sets in... Anyway, I WILL post once more before the 8th. I PROMISE! Please Review!


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Still I Look to Find a Reason to Believe  
Chapter Twelve**

**There had been quite a few guesses on who the mother of this magical child could be. There were even more punishments since the search began. Mostly the Dark Lord was frustrated with not being able to find out who the carrier was. He set groups of death eaters to different parts of the wizarding world, hoping they would find something, but they didn't. And now, a month later, Draco and Hermione struggled to find ways to keep the Dark Lord from finding out she was pregnant. Draco knew very well what he would do to all of them if he found out. He watched many women tortured worse then any death eater could imagine. And human, wizard or muggle, could imagine. And even though he knew the possibilities of what might happen if the Dark Lord should find out, Hermione didn't. And that was something Draco wanted to remain the same. **

**She was already stressed enough with the pregnancy and it wouldn't be healthy for her or the baby to be worrying about what might happen. So Draco kept quiet, no matter what. When Hermione did bring something up that was related to what might happen, Draco simply told her it would be alright and that there wasn't anything to worry about. He was determined to see that it would be alright. He would find a way to protect his children. **

**Over the last few weeks Draco had gotten extremely close to Dakota. He knew what she liked to do from the morning until bedtime. He knew that she hated pepperoni pizza, and anything extra on her ice cream except for whipped cream. He learned how to play her favorite muggle board games, and he learned that she was very good with them. Dakota seemed to be getting close to Draco too. She had even once mistakenly called him "Dad". She didn't apologize, but she turned a deep red, and Draco knew that he should ignore it. He loved being called dad, but he knew she didn't mean to and refused to pressure into anything.**

**Hermione seemed to be fine with her new life style. She was able to eat what she wanted, Dakota and Draco were getting along fine, and so far the Dark Lord had no idea about her being pregnant or her being with Draco. She spent most of her days helping Carly with her chores and Dakota with her math. Draco wasn't around all the time, and Hermione needed to do things that would entertain her time. He said she could help Carly, as long as it wasn't anything too much. Ever since Hermione had found out she was pregnant, Draco hadn't let her do anything, despite the fact that she still was a slave, and that he couldn't free her. He didn't want any harm to come to her. And Hermione was very grateful for that. But she still had her doubts. She wasn't sure that Draco could protect her and her daughter. He said he would. And she believed him for the most part, but Hermione wasn't stupid. She knew that if Harry Potter couldn't defeat him then Draco wouldn't be able to either. Still, it was comforting to know that he was there with her. **

**Carly, however wasn't so sure...**

"What are you talking about, Carly?" Hermione asked, her frustration growing by the second. Carly sighed, but she continued to mop. "Hermione, I'm just saying that if Master Malfoy did leave you before, what makes you think he in incapable of doing it again?" Hermione eyes' grew wide. "How dare you even suggest that he would do that to me! You have no idea what he is like." Hermione told her, getting up from her seat, and beginning to leave. "Look Hermione, maybe I don't know him as well as you do, but you've told me of the pain he put you through before, and there is no reason to believe he wouldn't put you through it again." Carly told her, as Hermione continued to walk away. 

**After that, Hermione thought for a very long time. As she layed on her bed, looking out the window, she tried to get her thoughts organized. Was Carly right? Would Draco leave them again? He said he did it last time for her, so does that mean that he would do it again, knowing that all she wanted was for him to be with her? Hermione couldn't think for one second that Draco may be evil. That he might be like his father. It wasn't him. Hermione knew Draco. She knew who he was and is. _If your so sure, then why do you question yourself?_ A little voice inside Hermione's head kept repeating that same question to her.**

**It wouldn't make sense if he left her, though. Why would he leave her and Dakota after all he did for them? Why would he leave the baby? Would he? He left Dakota, of course, he didn't know of her existence. But he wasn't bothered by losing Hermione at all. Then it hit Hermione. _Will he take the baby? Will he take Dakota and the baby away from me? _It was a possibility, and one that Hermione couldn't get out of her head. She had read stories about people who did that. Men who took the child away the moment it was born, and the mother was never given the chance to see it. Would Draco do that to her?**

**  
Hermione didn't know. All she knew was that her friend was right. She couldn't put anything pass Draco. As much as she loved him, he did it once, and he could do it again. She couldn't put her children at risk. She wouldn't let her stupidity be the reason that they're taking away from her... **

**A/N: No Draco really in this chapter. Of course, they wasn't much dialogue. I wanted to get their thoughts out in this chapter, and of course with Hermione starting to not trust Draco...hmm... should she trust him? Please Review! Also, I will have a new chapter of "I found a reason For Me" by the 4th of August, but that may be my last update for a while, unless I get a lot of Internet use at the shore... I WILL TRY to get one more chapter of this story up before I go...  
**


	13. Chapter Twelve

-1Still I Look to Find a Reason to Believe

Chapter Twelve

Just about a month had passed since Hermione and Carly had that discussion. Hermione still questioned his intentions, but since then, had talked nothing more of it to Carly. Draco told Hermione about the magical child and how close the Dark Lord was getting to finding it. Draco spent most of his time away from Dakota and herself. Usually, he was at a meeting or at work. He managed to spend the least amount of time with the girls as he possibly could, but kept denying that he was doing anything like that.

Hermione didn't like this. She didn't like what he was doing, or rather, doing what she didn't know about. Ever since her talk with Carly she has grown more suspicious of Draco, especially for the fact that he had changed greatly of the last few weeks. He said barely anything to her, but always talked with Dakota, even about stupid things. Hermione wasn't sure what to think anymore. She had no idea if she could talk to Draco or not, if she could trust him. All she knew was, that at this point, this time around, no one was to be trusted…

At night, Hermione decided to wait up for Draco to come home. It wasn't until after one o'clock that he finally arrived, using the door, not apparating. He was exhausted and didn't realize Hermione sitting at the counter when he came in, only went straight to him bedroom, and collapsed on the bed.

Hermione, immediately hopped off the stool and walked into Draco's bedroom. He was covered in blood, and looked knocked out, until she tapped him a few times. He opened his eyes, which were, instead of their grey-blue, were bright green. "Draco? What's the matter? What's happened?" Hermione asked, in a hushed voice, as if she didn't want anyone to hear her.

Draco got off the bed slowly, using his arms to push himself off the bed. He looked at Hermione for a moment, almost not interpreting what she just asked. "He- he knows who the mother of the child is." Draco told her, taking breaths between ever few words. He began making his way to the bathroom. He used a quick spell to make this clothes disappear and in a instant he was naked. All across his back and chest and even his legs there was red slashes, bruises and all kinds of other marks. His dark mark was bleeding the most.

"Oh, my god, Draco. What happened?" She asked, and then added, "Who is it?" She asked him, her eyes wide. Draco shook his head. "He's mad." Hermione tilted her head, not sure what he was going on about. "What do you mean, Draco? Who's mad?" Hermione tried to find out. Draco continued to shake his head, as he stepped into the shower. "Very mad."

As the water was runner, and the shower window was now closed, Hermione could still hear him mumbling things to himself. At a point, she thought she head Draco crying. She continued to sit on the toilet top, and waited for him to come out. After about ten minutes, he finally did. Hermione handed him a towel, and they starred at one another for a moment. "Draco…" Hermione said, softly, looking as blood continued to drip off of him as the water in the tub was red. She took his hand and brought him to the bed. She began healing all of his wounds as best she could. It wasn't that it was impossible, the only thing was that when healing someone, it takes energy out of the healer to give to the one being healed. And it was even harder for Hermione to do it, being pregnant.

Once Hermione was finished there was slight bruising left on him, and a hint of the red slashes, but the pain was gone. Hermione cleaned the sheets, before finally letting Draco set himself under the covers a drift off to sleep. She stayed up though, watching him as he slept. What did all this mean? It made no sense to her. Not the way Draco's been acting, or was acting tonight. None of it made sense anymore. As Hermione watched him sleep she couldn't understand how someone so innocent looking could be caught up in all of this. Draco, who looked like a small child at this moment, Hermione couldn't believe what he has been through. Why had he come home in pain? Why had he not told her who the mother was and why , all of a sudden was Draco ignoring her? All this, to Hermione was quite a mystery…

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. I know I hate when authors take a long time to update there stories, but its been very busy for me here… Anyway, here it is I hope you enjoy it and please try to review! I will hopfully have another update very shortly!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

-1Still I Look to Find a Reason to Believe..

Chapter Fourteen

That next morning when Hermione woke up, Draco wasn't there. He wasn't in the kitchen, the living room, or even the bathroom. There was no note that might explain his absence and this made Hermione worry. Hermione has been worried about Draco forever, but now, she was worried for her self and her children. She had no idea what might happen to them, what would happen to Draco, or even what might happen to her.

Hermione walked into Dakota's room to check in on her. Dakota was still sleeping just as Hermione had suspected. Of course, Dakota had kicked the covers off as usual, so Hermione pulled them back on top of the child. Hermione stared at Dakota. 'It's so strange,' Hermione thought to herself, 'how much they look alike, but so different they are.'

With that thought Hermione exited the bedroom, closed the door and headed for the kitchen. Hermione began getting things out off the cabinets, for breakfast. She pulled up her sleeves of her night gown and started cracking eggs, and letting them flow swiftly into the frying pan. Just as she pulled bacon from the fridge, a owl swooped into the kitchen, onto the counter, with a letter attached to its claws. Hermione detached the letter, as the bird kept flocking it wings and finally flew off when it realized Hermione would give it nothing. Carefully, Hermione opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

She read:

Hermione,

I won't be back tonight or the next six nights. The Dark Lord is sending us all on a secret mission, which involves staying in one place. I will be back on Sunday. If you need extra money, its in the safe in my closet. Make sure you tell Dakota I'll miss her.

-D. Malfoy

Hermione sighed. She understood that Draco worked for the Dark Lord, but what she didn't understand is why he never had time for her at all. He was always doing something. It seemed as he was avoiding her. Hermione sat down on the stool, and read the letter over a few more times. _He didn't say 'tell Dakota I love her', or 'I love you, Hermione.' _Hermione noticed this. He usually would tell Dakota he loved her, and although he didn't tell Hermione that often, he did say it when he would go away on long missions, yet, this time, he did not.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as she realized the eggs had began to smell up the kitchen, and she still hadn't put the bacon on. As she finished up making breakfast, Hermione heard a small voice from behind her. Dakota, in her purple nightgown, carrying her carebear, was holding her arms out for Hermione to pick her up.

"Hold on a minute, baby." Hermione said, as she placed everything she was done with into the sink, and the food they would eat, onto the counter. Hermione turned around and picked Dakota up. Dakota's arms flew around Hermione's neck, and when Hermione tried to sit her on the stool, she wouldn't let her.

"Dakota, what's the matter, babe?" Hermione asked her as she sat down, still holding Dakota in her arms. Dakota didn't answer. Hermione sighed. Dakota sometimes got like this, she was, after, a small child, but what was different was what would happen with Dakota before she did this. Usually, she acted this way only when she was scared. Last time, Hermione remembered, she got like this was after a dream she had just a couple a months ago. Actually, the last time, Dakota came like this to Hermione was right before they were sold to Draco.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Hermione asked, softly. Dakota nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked, trying t moved her head to see Dakota's face. Dakota mumbled a no. Hermione picked up a piece of bacon and put it from of Dakota's eyes. "Do you want some bacon?" Hermione asked her. Dakota shook her head no and turned her head in the opposite direction. Hermione sighed again. "Well, what do you want?" Hermione asked her, sounding worn out. Dakota didn't answer, so Hermione sat there, eating breakfast by herself, still holding Dakota against her, wondering what on earth could have frightened her so much.

"_I told you, Hermione, its none of your business!" Draco yelled across the counter, putting on his shoes as quick as she could. Hermione stood up from her stall., and walked over to him. She was now standing in front of him. "Yes it is! If it involves my children it is!" She throw back the words, viciously. Neither of the two talked again for a few moments. After she caught her breath, Hermione gained enough courage to ask the question she had been wearing herself out over for days, "Are you going to leave me? Take the kids with you and leave me?" There was silence, and Hermione could feel tears coming to her eyes, knowing that what ever answer Draco would give her, I would break her heart._

_Draco stared at the floor for what seemed like forever. Then he looked up to Hermione, his gray eyes cold and un feeling. "I'm not sure." He said, and with that, he grabbed his jacket and apparated away._

_A/N:_

_Hey, you guys didn't think I would have this up by Halloween did ya? Lol. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I know our mad that know action is happening but I've been told I put too little detail in so, that's why its taking so long. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Until next time!_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

-1Still I Look to Find a Reason To Believe

Chapter Fifteen

The next following days had been extremely quiet. With Draco gone, there was really nothing to do, except of course chores which Hermione had finished the first night he was gone. Dakota stayed in the room most of the time and read. Yes, she liked to read. Especially books that involved witches and wizards and other magical creatures. Hermione spent most of her time thinking. She was doing that a lot lately. She had so much on her mind and she was so grateful that Dakota had decided to stay in her room. She hadn't the patience at the current moment to deal with Dakota, even though she was her daughter.

Dakota may have been a young child, but she understood a lot more about what was happening than her mother told her. She could feel it; somewhere in the back of her mind there was something telling her to do something that would change everyone's life forever. At this moment in time, she had no idea who to trust. She trusted Hermione, sure, she was her mother, the woman who had loved her forever. But Draco, he was another story. Dakota wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't sure to trust him at everyone's stake, or to stay as far away from him as possible to protect herself. Sure, he seemed like the father and savoir she had always dreamed of, but something in her mother's eyes when she looked at him, told Dakota that no mater what anyone says, only trust mommy.

It was hard for Hermione too. She was trying to hide it all from Dakota, but couldn't understand, herself,

Draco's reaction. Why was he all of a sudden being so short with her? It made no sense. Hermione tried to reason why Draco might act in such a way, but she couldn't. And the same thought that had been killing her for days came to her mind yet again. _Draco would leave. _Hermione knew, this time, the moment she said it, it was true. Draco was planning on leaving. He would wait until the baby was born. He was planning to take Dakota and the baby and raise them in the Dark Lord's view. Without love, without a chance to be brought up in the side of light. He was waiting… Just waiting for the right moment.

Hermione knew what she had to do. And she knew the consequences of her decisions if she and Dakota were caught. But she had to. It was her only hope for her and her children. Slowly, standing up, Hermione's mid was rushing before she could even think. She didn't want to disturb Dakota and let her no something was wrong, so she went into the bathroom and gathered up the products from there first. She pulled out a Slytherin duffle bag from Draco's closest, knowing for sure he would have one.

Then, she went into her room, where Dakota was currently sleeping. Slowly and quietly, Hermione when through the small piles of clothes the two had and placed only the ones that would be absolutely necessary to bring. Then, after that she did the same with other small necessities, a few story books and one or two toys that Dakota had learned to love. She placed them all in the bag struggling to get the bag shut. When she finally did, she put her shoes on and woke Dakota.

"Hmm?" Dakota answered as her mother awoke her. "Dakota, sweet heart, its time to go." Hermione said, whispering as though afraid someone would hear her. She pulled Dakota's coat off of the door handle and began putting it over Dakota, who was still trying to wake. As Hermione zippered up Dakota's jacket, Dakota asked, "Where are we going?" Hermione pulled Dakota's shoes from underneath the bed and said, "Away from here."

Dakota began rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when she stood up. "Is Draco coming with us?" She asked softly, watching Hermione tie her shoes. "Not this time, sweetie." Hermione told her, finishing tying her shoe laces and looking up to see his cold grey eyes staring straight at her, and saying, "Awww. But I love trips."

Hermione could say anything, no words would come, and instantly Dakota new something was wrong. Draco had an evil smile on his face, one that told Hermione that he knew exactly what she was planning to do, and told Dakota that she'd better stay out of the way. Draco stopped smiling and walked quickly over to Hermione, grabbing a handful of her hair in his fist. "Up." He said, as he practically pulled and dragged her out of the room, locking Dakota in it the moment he and Hermione exited. Dakota began crying as she ran over to the door, struggling to pull the knob open and banging as hard as she could on the door. And between the bangs she screamed, through tears, the words, "Don't -you -dare- hurt-my-mommy!"

A/N: Alright, I updated. I know its been a long time but sometimes I can't get to the computer and other times when I do get to it, I can't manage to get the motivation to type anything… Anyway please review, and I will TRY to have the next chapter up by next week! Happy Thanksgiving!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Still I Look to Find a Reason

Chapter Sixteen

Once out of the room, Draco let Hermione go. For a moment, all that could be heard was Hermione's pants. Draco paced in front of the witch for a minute, looking at her the whole time. Hermione's eyes continued to look down at the floor. "What did you think you were doing?" He yelled at her. She simply looked at him for a few seconds, fear clearly visible in her eyes, and then she put her head down again. "Are you going to ignore me?" He asked her, and she remained silent. "Fine." He said, pulling at her once again.

Draco headed straight for his fire place, grabbing a handful of floo powder from the small dish it was in. He pulled Hermione up, wrapping his hand around her, and drop the flow powder, saying the name of the place only loud enough for him to hear. The two of them entered a dark room, a cold one, with no light or window. Hermione was sure she was back at the same place she had first been when she was taken by death eaters. Maybe it wasn't the exact place, but it was damn close.

She realized Draco was still holding her even moments after they had arrived there. That's when she realized; they hadn't come out of a fire place, but somewhere else. Hermione finally got up enough courage to ask, "What are we doing? What are we waiting for?" Her hands were now on Draco's arms, which were still around her waist. "We're are waiting for something. And when that something happens, you'll know it."

Hermione had no idea what that meant. But Draco did. And by the way he had been acting, and how he had been, what ever it was, Hermione knew, was bad. Hermione grew tired of standing up, so she leaned on the only thing she could. She leaned her head on Draco's shoulder , and felt his arms tighten around her slowly, as though he was helping and letting her lean on him. Hermione closed her eyes, feeling safe for that one second she was in his arms, and she wasn't afraid.

"Hermione," he said, pressing his lips to her temple, "what ever happens, I want you to know, I never wanted any of it." Just as Hermione turned her head to face him, loud noises, like fire works began being made from the outside of where ever they were. As soon as the first noise was made, Hermione began to collapse, Draco cradling her as she went down. Hermione began crying softly. She was in pain. This must have been the thing they were waiting for. That was the thought that continued to flow through Hermione's mind, even as Draco picked her up and began to carry her somewhere.

Hermione found out there was a door, as that is how Draco carried her out of the room. All Hermione could see was darkness, but Draco knew where he was going, as he didn't stop for anything, or need to feel around for anything. Hermione was still whimpering , and every once in a while she could hear Draco making a shushing sound, and he would tell her, it'll be all over soon. He didn't seem happy about the part that would be all over. Infact, he seemed almost as though he would rather her stay in that pain.

Draco climbed up some steps and when he reached the top, he opened and shut the door, bringing Hermione and himself to a whole other floor, which was still dark, but there were some torches that light the floor up. Draco carried her through a hallway, to this single door at the end of it. He paused when he reached it, and looked down at Hermione in his arms. She was panting, sweat and tears visible on her face. Her eyes met his. He didn't want to talk, but he knew he had to. That was his last minute to tell her anything. But he couldn't. All he could find it in himself to say was, "I promise no matter what happens, Dakota is safe." He began to make the door open, and Hermione was realizing he didn't say anything at all about herself or the baby. Only Dakota. And she knew that the only one who would be surviving the night would be Dakota. 'At least one of my babies…' was Hermione's last thought as she and Draco entered the room.

"Ah…Draco, you've finally brought me my present," The Dark Lord said, as the two came in. Hermione recognized it the moment she heard it. She just could not bring herself to look around for him. Draco simply nodded at his Lord's words. "Where would you like her, my lord?" He asked.

Voldemort transfigured one of the torches in his chamber into a bed, making the room darker. "There will do just fine. I wouldn't want my guest to be uncomfortable, now would I?" Draco carried Hermione over to the bed, and gently laid her down there, not looking directly in her eyes, for he new what he would see. He would see the pain of someone who thought someone loved her, and knowing, that was the only thing she was ever wrong about.

He walked over and kneeled in front of Voldemort. "I am very impressed with you, Draco. For a minute, I was under the impression that you would not carry out with my wishes. But you did, and I am forever thankful. You may join the rest of your brothers and sisters."

Once Draco joined the death eater crowd, Voldemort got up off of his thrown, and began towards Hermione. "Now, Ms Granger, I'm sure you are wondering why you are here…"

A/N: I KNOW I AM VERY BAD WITH UPDATES! I am planning on finishing this story this weekend. I have a lot of free time, and I hate not updating. So, anyway please review and I'll do my best to have another chapter up before Monday.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Still I Look to Find a Reason to Believe

Chapter Seventeen

As Voldemort began inching toward Hermione, she began trying to shake herself conscious. The pain was almost too much. What was it? She didn't know, but it was the reason she was nearly knocked out. And with the Dark Lord coming towards her, she needed to be awake, for he could do anything to her.

When he reached her, he pressed the back of his hand against her cheek and began to stroke it lightly, sending chills throughout Hermione's body, and somehow, increasing the pain. "You know what today is, don't you?" He asked her, and Hermione only replied with a slight moan of pain. "Well," he responded, "I shall tell you. You see, years ago today, I took over the whole wizarding world. All of the wizards and witches, and even muggles. However there were a few wizards I didn't conquer. Such as your precious Harry Potter. He and his crew, excluding you and a select few, managed to escape from my grasps. Even so, they went into hiding. And that is much better then capturing them. For then they couldn't go anywhere. The were stuck. What kind of life is that? All that mattered to them, was that it _was life. _ I left them alone for the time being, but still my hunger for the destruction of Harry Potter, only grew more. That is what tonight is about, Ms Granger. Tonight, I shall finally end what they call war. I will kill Harry Potter, and whoever doesn't come along willingly."

Voldemort took a long breath before continuing, "I'm sure you're wondering where you are going to fit into all of this. Well, a few months ago, I heard a prophet, one that involved a child being born into a family of two sides, in this case a dark and a light side. I knew this couldn't be, since I had separated the wizards from the muggles, but then I was informed that Mr Malfoy had you as a slave, and that you had become pregnant. And I know instantly what the prophet had tried to say all along.

"You may keep your child until we return Ms Granger. But once we return, you and your child, are mine."

With that, and a wave of his hand, Voldemort and all of his death eaters, except one, apparated. Whoever didn't aparate, began walking over to Hermione. Hermione couldn't see whop it was. All she could see was the hood and cloak the death eater was wearing…

The death eaters aparated in, surrounded a small house in the middle of no where. At first they were not able to, because one of the order members casted a spell that would not allowed anyone to apparate there. But they had not been introduced to the new magice that had been made, and Voldemort was able to over ride the spell.

The order members must have sensed the intrusion, because they new as soon as the spell was repelled what was happening. The all retrieved there wands and met one last time in the cellar of the house, where most of there meetings had taken place over the years. "This is it. One last fight. We can no longer hide. So for everything we ever fought for in our lives. Let us fight once more." Dumbledore said these words, as every order member held there heads down, as if in prayer. As they all were getting up to leave, Dumbledore called Ron over to him. "There is something much more important that you must do for me."

The order members apparated from the house to the outside and, with weak shields protecting them, began to cast spells and curses at the Death Eaters, who fired back.

Throughout the village, all that could be heard were spells and incantations being screamed and yelled. The colors red, blue and white lite the whole town and night sky up. Harry was desperate now, casting spells anywhere and everywhere, not caring who he shot. He was surrounded by the bodies of already fallen order members and death eaters. He did his best, as he moved throughout the outside perimeter of the house, to search for Ron, or any other order members, but none could be seen. All the spells being casted had pretty much blinded him, the yelling and cries of the wizards and witches had nearly made him gone deaf. All he could do was keep casting and pray to God, like he had been all these years, that everything worked out the way it should.

As the death eater kept approaching Hermione, Hermione's struggle to stay awake and conscious was at an end. She couldn't do it, the pain was too much for her. The hooded death eater continued to creep over to Hermione, even once she was knocked out. Nothing could be heard but the fire breathing from the torches. The death eater pulled out his or her wand and began to recite a spell in Latin. Only a few seconds later, a blue shield surrounded Hermione, and right after that, as the death eater was about to enter the blue shield, a spell was thrown towards the death eater.

The death eater backed away slowly, scared, not knowing who was throwing the spell. "Who are you?" The death eater hissed, straightening herself out and pointing their wand directly at the hooded figure who had thrown the spell towards them. The other hooded figure slowly brought his right hand up to his hood, and yanked it off. The death eater found himself staring into the eyes of Ronald Weasley.

"Ah, Weasley… Long time no see," the death eater hissed at Ron, trying to scare him, but Ron didn't bulge. He stared directly into the death eater's hood, where he was positive her eyes would be. Then with the realization of whose voice he had heard, his eyes hardened more if possible, and he grinned his teeth together. "Bellarix…" was all Ron said, his hand no shaking as he tried to hold his wand steadily. Bellatrix had been responsible for many of the order members' deaths. One of the most memorable deaths was that that of Sirius Black, but the one that hit Ron hard at heart, was that of his sister Ginny.

Ginny had been taken, along with Hermione, as a slave. Yes, Ginny was a pureblood, but she was considered one of the biggest traitors in the world. A pureblooded witch on the side of light. Voldemort nearly had hand chose her. There was nothing anyone could do when the two of them were kidnapped. Nothing. They were together, separated from the rest of the order because the two were on assignment. Ron had new it was a mistake to let the two girls he cared about more than anything else in the world go by themselves, but Dumbledore was the leader, and he had never led them wrong or astray. Except that time.

After the first year of searching for the two girls, the order gave up. They could have been anywhere. Dead, was what everyone thought them to be. If they weren't yet, they would be. Everyone knew after the first month of searching for them all hope was lost, but Harry, having been in love with Ginny, and Hermione, being his and Ron's best friend, continued the search.

Severus Snape, being a spy for the order came back after one meeting to inform the order that Ginerva Weasley had been taken, and killed by Bellatrix. It was the Dark Lord's order. And although Ron and Harry thought Snape evil, Dumbledore believed letting Ginny die was the correct choice. "If he had protected Ginny, he would have been sacrificing, her, himself, and all the order's information and secrets. Ginerva was a very brave young lady. She knew that certain times call for desperate measures, and she knew that if need be, she would do anything to protect the order." Those were Dumbledore's exact words. And that was it.

Even after all those years, though, Ron still hated Bellatrix and at this moment in time, he took a wizards oath, that he would not rest until she was killed. She was standing directly in front of him, and she wouldn't get away. Ron was the first to cast a spell, and as soon as it was blocked by Bellatrix, she threw one towards him.

At first the two were casting simple spells, but now, it was Unforgivables, and life threatening spells. One after another, sparks flew across the room, sometimes hitting the walls, other times hitting the one it was meant to hit. The two duelers were so into their fighting, they didn't hear the small cracking of someone else apparating in. This hooded figure practically ran towards Hermione, putting down the blue shield and casting one of his own. Now, a light purple shield surrounded Hermione, the bed, and the perimeter of the bed, where the hooded figure was.

He walked to the top of the bed, and kneeled besides Hermione. He shook her gently. "Hermione," he said, and she began to stir. She moaned, and as soon as she opened her eyes she could feel the pain returning. She looked out and the first thing she saw was Ron and Bellatrix dueling. She turned her head, and found herself looking into grey eyes.

A/N: Hahanah…I got it up before Monday! I will try to make the next update on or before Wenesday! PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Still I Look to Find a Reason to Believe

Chapter Eighteen

It was Draco. Hermione couldn't see great, but she could make the man out well enough to know it was him. "Draco," she said, as she tried to move, making crying noises as she did so. "Shh," Draco said, soothingly, to her, pushing her back down on the bed as she was trying to get up. "Hermione, all this-" he began, "you'll have to wait until later to understand it. Right now, this pain- the pain you've been feeling, it's the baby," he paused at this as Hermione cried out again, trying to interpret what Draco was saying, despite the pain. "It has to be delivered now, while there is still time. Hermione, if the baby isn't born soon, Voldemort will get it. If it is, we can stop that from happening. I'm gonna need you to start pushing, though." He told her, as he called for more pillows and propped her head and shoulders on it.

Hermione didn't want to listen. She couldn't trust him. But she was hurting. She couldn't take the pain any longer, and either way, did it matter if the baby was born now or later? He may be lying, but either way Voldemort would get it. So, with that thought, Hermione began to push. Draco was now at the foot of the bed, and as Hermione continued to push, he said soothing words to her. Draco didn't even pay attention to Bellatrix and Ron going at it, his eyes stayed on Hermione the whole time, looking up into her face every time she cried out in pain.

"Draco! If you betray us you will be hunted and killed!" Draco heard Bellatrix's words, but he didn't glance back at her, or even motion to act like he noticed she said something. Hermione had stopped pushing though because she began thinking. Was he betraying them or her? Whose side was he on? Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as Draco told her to keep on pushing. Soon, after all the cries and moans from Hermione, many of the yells from Bellatrix and Ron, a very small crying was heard, and Draco held a small child in his arms, with a faint purple aura surrounding it. As the glow around the baby increased the glow around the bed decreased.

He took a moment to look at the baby, summoned a blanket to him, and wrapped the baby girl in it. He brought the baby up to Hermione and placed her in her arms. Hermione looked like she was in a daze, as she stared in awe at the baby. The little girl, had a small purple shield around her when she was born, it grew, and was no protecting her and her mother. Oh, how Draco longed to hold the child again in his arms. Hold his daughter in his arms… But there were more important things that needed to be done. Draco new that. As long as Hermione and his daughter were ok.

Draco backed away from the two, he pulled out his wand, and turned towards Ron and Bellatrix who were still going at it. They were both equally good duelers, and this fight could go on forever. 'Just like the one between good and evil.' Draco thought. He knew he needed to help one of them, and he knew which one he had to help, but there was one more person he forgot about.

He apparated, without thought, back to his house, ran straight to the room in which he had left Dakota in before he left., unlocked it, and opened the door. Dakota jumped on him before he could do anything. "Ah!" Draco yelled, as she bit the back of his neck as hard as he could. "Dakota! Stop it! Calm down and let me talk!"

He was crouched over, with Dakota on his back and, her teeth still digging into his neck, although not as painful now. "Dakota, mommy is safe. She just had the baby. That's why I'm here. I want to take you there to be with her, to make sure you'll be safe." He tried to tell the small child. She let go of his skin, and said, "Why should I believe you?" At first, Draco couldn't think of anything to say. But when she bit him again for taking to long, he answered the question. "You don't have to trust me. But I want you to know something, Dakota. You weren't supposed to know this, but I need you to be safe, and if this is the only way you'll come with me… Your daddy, Dakota? You REAL daddy? I'm him. He's me. You'll understand more when your older, but you need to know that I am your daddy, Dakota, and you need to trust me, just this one time. Your mommy and sister need you." Draco told her, and after a few moments, she slid off of his back.

"Do you pinky promise not to do anything funny?" The little girl asked, sticking out her pinking. Smiling, Draco put out his pinky to and wrapped it around Dakota's. "I promise." With that, he picked her up and apparated back to where Hermione was.

When he got back, more death eaters and order members had shown up and about ten people were dueling. He ran, with Dakota in his arms, toward Hermione's bed. As soon as he placed Dakota next to Hermione, the baby's shield wrapped around Dakota too. Everything, well, almost everything was done. Only one more thing was left.

Draco left the bed once more, and apparated to the order's village. When he got there, it was only Harry and the Dark Lord still going at it. Many death eaters and order members had given up. They were either dead, or stood watching their hero fight. Draco drew his wand, quietly, not waning anyone to notice his presence. He studied the two dueling, memorizing the exact time Harry casted a spell, and when he blocked one. If he did this just right, it all would be over soon. Raising his wand up, Draco began to cast the Unforgivable, in unison with Harry as he began to cast a slightly more legal spell.

Voldemort began to collaspe, as the two wizards struck him. Harry looked back at Draco, following the light that was traveling from Voldemort to the spell caster. A strong wind began blowing, and a white light began blinding everything and everyone and all that could be heard was Draco's words, and Harry's spell.

"Cast the killing curse!" Draco shouted through the howling of the wind. Harry focused hard on what he was trying to do, pointed his wand directly at the fallen Voldemort, and yelled, "Avada Kedavra! Soon the white light was over come with green light, and then nothing could be heard, but silence.

After a few moments, the green light began to fade away, but everyone there, the death eaters and the order members, remained silent. Harry, turned, starring at Draco. He wasn't sure what to think. He was starring at one of his worst enemies. Someone he had hated since he was eleven years old. Had Draco done what he thought he did? Had Draco Malfoy helped Harry Potter destroy the Dark Lord? Harry didn't have enough time to think, before spells began to be casted again.

He turned, to block one from hitting him, and then turned back. Draco was gone. Over all the spells being shouted, Dumbledore's was heard. "Surrender now. The Dark Lord is dead now. We are all free. There is no longer a reason to go on with this age old dispute between good and evil." Just as he was saying this, a death eater casted a spell at the old Headmaster of Hogwarts school. Dumbledore simply blocked the spell with a motion of his hand. And with another motion of his hand, every death eater was in shackles. "Just until we can find the right person to get you back to Azkaban where you belong." He told them.

Everyone in the order collapsed then and their, sighs of ever lasting relief was all that could be heard. Harry walked up the steps where Dumbledore was standing. "Professor-" Harry began, but Dumbledore silenced him. "Harry, you did an incredible thing tonight. You should be proud of yourself. You should rejoice in this time. You did not only save your fellow order members from extinction, but you may have saved a very old friend tonight." He told Harry, that old famous twinkle was back in his eyes, and before Harry could ask him about who he may have saved, Dumbledore began walking away. He turned around to look at Harry once more, "I trust you can keep an eye on everyone for a moment.. I have some business to attend to elsewhere." He said to Harry, and with Harry's nod, apparated.

A/N: Please Review! I hope it isn't moving too quick for anyone. I've just found a lot a free time lately :-D. I hope to keep it up!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Still I Look to Find a Reason to Believe

Chapter Nineteen

Albus Dumbledore arrived in the Dark Lord's lair, to find exactly what he found in the village. The order members were laying against the wall, finally resting, and the death eaters were in cuffs like they were in the village. His spell must have affected all death eaters. Dumbledore turned as he heard a noise behind him. It was a cry. He turned in the direction of the noise to see Draco Malfoy, holding a baby. Hermione was sleeping, and she had a small blond child sleeping next to her. He began to walk towards them. Draco looked up when he heard the foot steps. He looked down immediately when he realized who it was. "I know I'm going to Azkaban, and that I shouldn't even be here, I just-" Draco started saying. "I want a chance to be with the baby. When Hermione wakes up my chance willl be gone. I'll go willingly though," Draco said, "I don't need any shackles."

Dumbledore titled his head slightly. "What makes you think your going to Azkaban, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked him. Draco looked up, confused. "I thought you were sending all the death eaters to Azkaban," Draco stated. Dumbledore nodded. "I am. But you see, Mr. Malfoy. I performed a spell that would magically put shackles around every death eater in the world. If you were a true death eater, Mr. Malfoy, you would already be in shackles."

"Oh," Draco said, dully. He looked back to his daughter. "Hermione will never forgive me anyway. Its not like if I don't go to Azkaban I'll be happy. I still won't have my girls. I won't have all three of them…" At this being said, Draco found himself tearing. He had never had a family in his whole life. He had finally had a chance to have one, and he ruined. It.

"Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, how exactly did you ruin this?" Dumbledore asked him, as if reading his mind. "I acted like a death eater, sir. I was a death eater. The dark Lord made demands of me. To bring Hermione here. And I did it. I put her in danger. I treated her horribly, too and I don't even know why. I love her, at least, I think I do. I love our girls too. I don't know how to show it. I never had a family, professor. This is the closest I'll ever come to a family, and I don't even know if Hermione will forgive me for what I did to her. If she had died… It would've been my fault. If my baby had died… It would've been my fault. I shouldn't have brought them. I should've said no to Voldemort and died long before any of this had happened." Draco told Dumbledore, bowing his head in guilt.

"Let's say you did that, Draco. As a matter of fact, let's go back to the night you got your dark mark. If you had never been initiated in the Dark Lord's circle, would this baby you hold in your arms be here right now? You helped destroy the Dark Lord tonight, Draco. That wouldn't have happened had you not been a member of the death eaters, willingly or unwillingly. Your daughters would not have a safe and happy future ahead of them. You did that, and yes, it may take Hermione a small while to forgive you and understand what you did, but she's a Gryffindor. No matter how stubborn they are, they always come around," Dumbledore said, looking from Draco to Hermione. "Now, I believe I have more matters to take care of… You'll be safe with Ms Granger until she wakes up, and if she goes on a rampage… Ask one of the order members for help." With that, Dumbledore began walking towards the death eaters, who were all connected. He placed his hand on one of the death eater's cuffs, and did group apparation. And the Death Eaters, along with Dumbledore disappeared.

Draco stayed there as Hermione, Dakota, and the baby slept. He made sure he stayed awake, incase something happened. To waste time, he thought of all the things he would say to Hermione when she woke up. He decided he wouldn't even give her a chance to talk, or yell at him. The moment she opened her eyes, even just a little bit, he would tell how much he was sorry and how much he cared for her. And maybe… That would be enough.

Draco began drifting off to sleep, but, as if on cue, the baby began crying. "Shit." That was all Draco could say. He had no idea what to do. The baby's cries would wake up Hermione, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to talk to her.

It was too late though, Hermione was stirring, and Dakota, rubbing her eyes. Hermione opened her eyes to look up at Draco. Not knowing what else to do, Draco held out the baby and said, "I think it's hungry." Hermione shook her head, as though she couldn't understand what she was seeing or hearing. "Draco?" Was all she said, as she took her daughter into her arms. Draco nodded. "Yea, its me. And before you say anything, I wanna be able to talk." He told her. Hermione shook her head, as she began to unbutton her blouse. "You don't deserve a chance to talk," she told him.

Draco just stared at the baby and Hermione for a moment. Dakota had fallen back to sleep beside her mother. He found himself staring at her breasts. He hadn't realized she was going to breast feed the baby, and the sight was something totally different for him. He was able to snap out of it, though, thinking about what Hermione had said. He looked at her, and she remained looking at the baby, only at the baby, purposely ignoring him.

Draco nodded, slowly. He got the message. With one more look at Hermione, and his daughters, he rose from his seat, and began walking towards one of the many exits. As he walked, he wondered if Hermione was watching him leave. He knew the only way to find out would be to look back. But that was something he just couldn't do. If he did, he might see something in her eyes that could kill him. Hate… Pure hate. He wouldn't take that chance. He'd rather go on though life, with there relationship and the whole situation ending like that, then knowing Hermione hated him.

"Draco," Hermione called. Draco stopped walking, and turned around to face her. "Where is everyone?" She asked him, looking around the room. Draco followed her eyes. The only people there, besides themselves where the order members who were all out cold. Draco shrugged. "The Death Eaters are on their way to Azkaban, and the Order members are resting." Draco informed her. "So the order won?" Hermione asked, a small smile appearing on her face. Draco nodded. "All thanks to your friend Potter." Draco told her. Hermione's smile grew bigger. Draco wasn't sure whether he should stay or leave. So he waited for a sign from her to decide what o do. She waited a moment before saying anything else. "If the death eaters are being taken to Azkaban, Draco, why aren't you?" Hermione asked Draco. Draco closed his eyes, intercepting how harsh she meant for those words to be.

He opened them slowly, took another look at her and walked to the door. He stared at the door for a moment, then to Hermione, and said, "I may have made mistakes in my life and done things I shouldn't have, but I am not evil, Hermione. No matter what you want to believe. Or what you tell them girls about me when they ask where there father is. Don't tell them I didn't want them. Don't tell them I was evil. Tell them the truth. You know the truth, Hermione. You just don't want to believe it." And with that, Draco opened the door and stepped outside, leaving Hermione and his daughters behind.

A/N: Another one up! Please Review. And just randomly throw out a name for their baby and I'll pick the one I like the best, or just pick one off the top of my head if no one picks a name.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Still I Look to Find a Reason to Believe

Chapter Twenty

Nearly a week had past since that night. That night that the order had won the struggle. The night the slaves of the death eaters and the muggles were saved. The night that many had died on, but the night that Amber Rose Granger had been born on.

Ever since that night, Hermione had been placed in Jean's Hospital. She had remained there, with Amber, to make sure that everything was fine, and until her house was repaired, and the wizarding world was able to function right. Only six days had passed by since that night, but to Hermione, it seemed like nearly a century. Being stuck in the hospital, with Dakota and her new born daughter, drove Hermione crazy. Although, Hermione loved her daughters, Dakota didn't know how to shut up, and by the time the baby started crying, Hermione already had a migraine.

It didn't help that Hermione had her own problems to think about. She couldn't help but thinking about Draco, what he had said right before he left. Hermione wondered, before she went to bed, when she woke up, when she was feeding the baby, when she was pretending to listen to Dakota talk about animals talking, if what Draco said was true. He even kept her asleep at night. The truth was she didn't want to believe it. She knew that part was true. What she didn't know, and couldn't believe was that Draco, despite the way he treated her, maybe was good.

She wasn't even thinking about life before. How it was when her and Draco were still teenagers. She had forgiven him for that. But the way he had treated her only a week before… That was something Hermione wasn't sure she would ever be able to forgive. 'Was he sick? Sick in the head?' Hermione found herself asking that question a lot. The thing that triggered that thought to even errupt in her mind was the way he had acted. The two were fine. He played with Draco, he seemed happy with her and Hermione, but then that night, and even the few days before, he changed. He snapped. How does a thing like that happen? It seemed impossible for Hermione to make any sense out of the matter. There was no reason at all for Draco to be like that. No reason at all.

Another thing Hermione couldn't stop thinking about was how willing Draco had been to give her up to the Dark Lord. No matter what he said before he gave her up. He still hurt her, took her from her home, hurt Dakota, and brought her in front of the Dark Lord, with, what seemed like, no regret or remorse. This thought always made Hermione hate him. He hurt her, both physically and emotionally. He hurt her in a way that no words could fix. Nothing could change her mind on how she felt about him now.

Except for the last words he said to her… "I may have made mistakes in my life and done things I shouldn't have, but I am not evil, Hermione. No matter what you want to believe. Or what you tell them girls about me when they ask where there father is. Don't tell them I didn't want them. Don't tell them I was evil. Tell them the truth. You know the truth, Hermione. You just don't want to believe it." His words… They did not do anything, but echo in her head over and over again. Those same words that were simply meaningless phrases to Hermione when he first said them, now seemed like an endless twister around her heart. She couldn't under stand it. Did Draco care? He certainly seemed to at that very moment, but he was a good actor. She had learned that the hard way. However, despite how she felt about him, and what he did to her and Dakota, she didn't know if his words were true to his heart. That is, if he has one.

Hermione was asleep, finally, for nearly an hour, until Dakota woke her up. Hermione opened her eyes to see nothing but the moonlight from the dark sky outside the hospital room creep across her room, and, of course, the face of her daughter, who was now pulling at her mother, to get her attention. "Mummy," Dakota said, not asking, but pleading. She repeated it, when Hemrione didn't respond. This time Hermione did. "What's the matter, sweet heart?" Hermione asked her. "My heart hurts." Dakota told her mother, taking her right hand and placing it against the center of her chest. "What do you mean your heart hurts?" Hermione asked, waking up slightly more, and actually focusing in on her daughter. Dakota said nothing, but she looked down. She was on her knees in the hospital bed, next to Hermione. Hermione sat up, and pulled Dakota on to her lap, and cradled her. "Dakota," Hermione said, in a soft voice, "what's the matter? Why does my baby's heart hurt?" Hermione began to rock Dakota, slightly back and forth. It hurt Hermione to hear that kind of expression come from her child's mouth. She knew it wasn't a physical thing because Dakota would have been screaming non stop because of it. No, it was an emotional thing, and what ever it was, it was hurting her, like her mother was hurting. Dakota sniffled a bit, wiped her eyes, and looked up at Hermione, leaning her head against Hermione's chest before saying, "I don't think my Daddy's ever coming back."

Hermione's heart sunk down to her stomach. She was at a lost for words. Dakota was too young to understand what was going on, wasn't she? Hermione decided not to say anything just yet, but to ask questions. "Who do you mean?" Hermione asked, knowing she meant Draco. "My daddy," Dakota said, with Hermione's grown in her fist. Hermione took a moment before asking the unbearable question. "Who is your daddy, Dakota?" Dakota looked up at her mom, straight in to her eyes, and once again grey met brown. "You know who," Dakota told her.

A/N: Please Review! I've been trying my best to update, and found that if I don't do my work, I have more time :-D. lol. I'm still doing my work though.

Anyway, I did look at all of the suggestions for names, and they were all good and unique. The original name I was going to chose was Alexis. But then I thought about how I had a character in another fan fiction named Lexie, which is sometimes short for Alexis, and decided against it. I also liked the name Rosa.

However, like someone pointed out, I don't like the endings being the same with Dakota. So I picked Amber. Its sounds good with both the Granger and Malfoy name.


End file.
